User talk:Iona123
HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELCOME TO MAH TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha ha....... Anyhoo, welcome. If you wanna talk, leave a message at the bottom of this page. WARNING: Boring bit, rules: 1. No swearing 2. No spamming 3. No anything-else-along-those-lines-ing By the way, yeah, I'm happy to help you. That is, if you need it. Just tell me and then I'll get toe-tappin' to the beat. Then again, if I typed something totally wacky and somethin' you don't understand, you can say. I don't mind. It keeps the rhythm goin', y'know? Let's put it this way, it's totally gonna suck if you're confuzled over a really weird way I said: "Hi." If you guys, like, want an agent icon, I also do requests for them. My agent icon is the very first one I did, so it stinks like poop, but IF I make one for you, I promise it'll be awesome. ''CAUTION: I suck at keeping conversations going. BUT, I will always reply to your messages, and I'm extremely active here.'' Oh and please, for goodness gracious mayonnaise, PLEASE sign your messages with "-~~~~" or use a word bubble, PLEASE!!!! Otherwise I will go ballistic. (Just kidding, but I'm serious about the signing.....) So, that's enough yapping. Let's get this show on the road! GEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR Ya right! I play it all day every day! I have it downloded on my computer from a disc! Cri8or YOU'RE A FROG! Do me a favour and make Katherine for the DWYW wiki please. She has a white dress, silvery-creamy hair and blue eyes! Thanks! Meow Uh..hai. I think you are funny. :D I NEED A THERAPIST! I DEVELOPED A NEW FEAR! D=> WAAAAAAA! }} I got sick }} }} Euphoria - Forever till the end of time (8) }} I THINK I IZ TOO LAY-Z.... }} Ok... }} IM INDESTRUCTIBLE! }} }} I told him where my house is and his mom and dad are gonna stay at a nearby hotel. And I have a empty house close by and he said he was gonna move in!}} Date tonight ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Hai Iona. I have a favor to ask you. I made a Sim for MySims Cutie of herself and I'm making one for her of Justin Bieber (I know that you just '''ADORE '''that name), but anyways, could you make some emotions for them? k thx bai. -Handa23 TELEVISON TASTES FUNNY! }} thank you. }} }} Green please. Icecream18 ......woof See what I did there? And you say you're not an admin...... I knew it..... }} }} I mean, if he hasn't changed you back to an "average user" yet, chances are you're an admin. I'm not buying that you're not an admin. I'll buy anything off of late night infomercials, but I'm not buying that. No abusing power if you are, y'hear? }} Yus. you better.... }} Anyone Else But You }} And I want my money back. }} Give It All You Got! Wiki chat Parasite Eve }} }} Hop the Handa out of Rowanda! }} }} }} Dr. Frank's House of Waffles }} My catchphrase is... MEOW! (get it?) }} I saw this coming, oh yes I did. Pinky ain't as dumb as you think, eh? I'm still awesomer. Yes, by far. ;D You're still awesome, though. But really, it's quite a good privilege to be friends with the famous Pinkydarn. }} The deed is done! Please coment on it and tell me what you think. }} Carmelldansen